Secret Sister
by MakeBelieveIsLife
Summary: This is a SUBMIT YOUR OWN OC story. About three different groups - two different points of view. Rated K  just in case.
1. The Basics

_**The Basics**_

**Heya everybody! This is my first ever fanfic, let alone a 'submit your own OC'.**** This is purely a Maximum Ride fanfic. Any criticism is good because that way I can improve everything I do. I will be posting an A.N at the end of (some) chapters with details about the sort of character I would like you all to submit to me and the winning character will be posted the following day and will be used in the story. Here is a basic body of the profile for which the characters can be submitted with, with my own OC who will be the main character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the OCs used in the story****, that is my lovely readers and James Patterson's job. I do however own my OCs including Samurai Wind despite where you might have seen her before. She is MINE and I can do what the hell I want with her.**

_**Name:**___Samurai Wind

_**Nickname:**___Sam

_**Gender:**___Female

_**Age:**_ 13

_**Character type:**___An experiment that broke free from the school, and is out to look for more experiments like herself

_**DNA Mix (if one):**___98% Human, 2% Swan _**(I'm gonna say if you want to have a different kind of DNA mix... Then it could be whatever creature you like. Say, fox, dog, cat, whatever you think would suit the character :D)**_

_**Any un-natural abilities: **_super-fast flying, the Voice, mind-reading, can make her wings "disappear"

_**Personality:**___Bold, strong, good will power, very smart, doesn't trust others, courageous, tries to act 'cool', is childish at times without realising, has temper issues, but would make a good leader, very strong and has an amazing fighting ability

_**Likes:**_ Flying, killing Erasers and Naughts, the Voice, Max, Ella, chocolate chip cookies, food

_**Dislikes/hates**__**:**___The School, other people with anger issues, the Voice, the Director, Itex, whitecoats, first member of her flock (to start with), shopping, the Nudge Channel, people stealing her food

_**Fears:**___The School, small spaces (claustrophobia), being on the run forever

_**Looks:**___Long dirty blonde wavy hair that goes down to her hips, usually tied in a loose braid though, ice blue eyes, very tall and skinny, 5"11 in height, and has a good posture. She's has porcelain white skin. Sam's wings are white feathered for the most part, and the tips of her wings are gold and black. Her wings have a 16ft wingspan and disappear when not needed. Clothing wise, she wears all black, flexible stuff for a quick U & A

_**History:**_ You'll find that out as the story goes on...

_**Everyday Skills:**___Eating everything in sight, hiding (pavement artist/chameleon), noticing things, running (but super fast), becoming angry, very smart

_**Other:**___Being a bird kid, she has a high metabolism, meaning she needs to eat _a lot,_ has great vision and hearing, and is tall, but scrawny. Downsides to Sam, she cannot cook, has a bad temper, is always looking at negatives in her mind

**Hope this helps**

**~Layla xoxo **

**A.N~ I will try to update every week but it may be sooner or later depending on the circumstances. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 1  Brain Attacks

**Chapter One ~ Brain Attack**

Sam POV

I breathed in and immediately regretted it. That last fight with the Naughts had cost me... broken ribs. They weren't going to stop until I was dead, but when I was there, at the School and Itex, the whitecoats would think about escapees like subject 11. Why chase me when they could be after them?

My name's Samurai Wind, Sam for short. I'm 13 (I think) but I have no idea when my actual birthday is so I say that it's August 12th. I'm not exactly your average kid.

_**Samurai. Hello.**_ The Voice thought. Oh you don't have a Voice? I think they're going cheap at Walmart at the moment. OK, that was lame, I know. But, seriously, I do have this Voice. He talks to me and advises me on things.

_Heya Voice-y. Long time no think._ I thought back. Witty, I know.

_**Witty, Sam. Just don't go into the woods at the moment.**_

_Why not?_ I thought, setting off in the general direction of the woods.

Suddenly I got a very painful headache. I hadn't had a brain attack since the Voice first came to me. I knew this meant he really didn't want me to go into the woods. Not that I had much choice – I was crippled on the floor with pain and I couldn't physically move. I stretched out my wings – didn't I tell you about them? Oh, well now you know – and attempted to fly off. I fell on the ground instantly and drew them back in again.

Thanks to my super raptor vision and hearing, I heard the footsteps before any normal human would've. That was when I knew why the Voice didn't want me in the woods. A person.

**A.N~ Heya guys, it's me, MakeBelieveIsLife. Okay so now I need an OC from you lovely readers please. This person will become the first member of the group other than Sam and they can be either gender and can have any personality. They must be some sort of human-? hybrid though here is the general body of the application again:**

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Character type:**_

_**DNA Mix (if one):**_ _**(I'm gonna say if you want to have a different kind of DNA mix... Then it could be whatever creature you like. Say, fox, dog, cat, whatever you think would suit the character :D)**_

_**Any un-natural abilities: **_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes/hates:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**History:**_

_**Everyday Skills:**_

_**Other:**_

**Please post your entries in the review section. I will try to post the winner tomorrow, but if I don't have enough entries then I will wait until I do. R&R please! Have a virtual cookie (::)**

**~Layla xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2 Auburn Hills, Michigan

**Chapter Two ~ Auburn Hills, Michigan**

Max POV

As we were flying over Michigan, I knew that we would have to land soon, but, me being me, I didn't want to be the first to cave in.

**Typical, Max. I would've thought you better than that.** Angel thought to me. Drat, I forgot to block my mind again.

_You tell anyone and you're dead! Get it, Angel?_ I mental spoke back to her. Sometimes I really hate having a mind-reader in the flock.

**I get it. Oh and it's very convenient for me, even if it isn't for you.** She replied.

Down below, I could see all of the lights and colors of the cities beneath.

"Ma-ax, can we go down and get some food now? Can we go to McDonalds? Can we rest up and go to sleep? Oh! Look at all of the pretty colors, Max! Do you think we would have time to go shopping? Oh, maybe we could live here for a while! Do you lot reckon the Erasers are still after us because we haven't been attacked by them for quite a while now. Ma-ax, are you even listening to – mph…" Nudge had been in the middle of sayings before Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Igg. Yes, we can go down now and spend a few days in Auburn Hills. Right now, McDonalds sounds great. I don't know about shopping as we don't know how long we'll be here for. No, Nudge, we can't live here and for all we know, the Erasers might want us to think that they've given up on us so that we'll be unprepared." I tried to keep up as best as I could.

_**Maximum. You should land now, right now.**_ My Voice thought to me. You don't have a Voice? They're in the kid's meals at McDonalds now. OK, that was totally lame but, you know me!

_Yeah, I know._ I thought back to the Voice. "OK guys! Let's go down." I called out to my flock. We began our decent into the pretty city.

Seven year old Angel was carrying our dog, Total the whole way and she didn't once complain or give him to Fang, but at this point, the mutt spoke up. "Angel, you can give me to one of the others you know? Or you could just let me fly myself. It's really not that far from the ground now." He said, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, come on sis. Give him to me or Fang or Max. Not Nudge or Iggy though, they'd drop him." The Gasman said and at this Iggy started to laugh.

"No, I'm fine. Plus Gazzy, you're only nine, you know. I highly doubt that Fang would like me dumping Total on him – the grumpy boy – and I don't think Max would be too happy either. Plus he is _my_ dog." Angel replied.

A whole year had passed since Angel was kid-napped (or is it bird-napped?) by the School, so Fang , Iggy and me were all fifteen now and Nudge was thirteen. My little angels had all grown up. Iggy and Gazzy were still both pyro-maniacs though. Just a few days back, they blew up an entire office block!

As we got closer to the ground, I grabbed onto a tree branch, folded in my wings and flipped down, as did the rest of my flock. Now we just needed a safe place to stay the night.

**A.N~ Heya guys, MakeBelieveIsLife here. Please, please, please tell me what you think! From the character applications, I can reveal that I have not chosen one OC, but TWO! Those two are Phlin and Jack (Fenrir). Thank you very much to **_**rc 1121**_** and **_**The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life **_**(about the character build… usually do my own but I was tired… won't happen again…)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, have two virtual cookies (::)(::)**

**~Layla xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3 The Others

**Chapter Three~ the Others**

3rd person POV

Shannon Bee and her friends were flying over a huge lake somewhere in California.

"Shannon, can we land soon? I'm so tired!" May Robin called to her friend.

"Err… May, we're over the middle of a _lake!_" Shannon called back.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… hmm… L. Guess what it is." Ten year old Clare Fire started a game to keep them from being bored. She was good like that.

"Lake. OK, guys. Let's head down to that cabin. We might find out were we are then too." Shannon commanded her flock. They tucked in their wings and plummeted about fifty feet before wrenching their wings out and catching pockets of air and hovering.

From the trees, a figure was watching them, waiting to pounce at any given moment. But he couldn't, because they had wings and he didn't. He was a Naught – an Eraser with proper human personalities – part human, part lion, and all predator. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He loved her and Shannon would lead him right to her. Then, he would slowly rip the other escapees apart so that they would feel a tremendous amount of pain, and they would die. Perfect. There was only one slight flaw in his plan; she would hate him forever if he ever did that.

Clare was the first to touch ground, with her massive dragon wings having more power than the others. May was second, with her small robin wings beating hard to keep her up. Shannon had the smallest wings of the group, her being 98% human and 2% _bumblebee_. Her wings beat fast, and were very powerful despite their fragile look. They walked towards the abandoned cabin.

Once inside, Shannon started barking out orders. "May, go and check for any food-like substance. Clare, go and light the fire. Then we all meet back here. _Comprende?_ Good." Half an hour later, they were back in the lounge, where Clare had lit the fire with her power, and May was sticking marshmallows that she had found, on sticks. Shannon had done a full scout around of the area to make sure they were safe from any danger.

They settled down for the night in the family bedroom and went to sleep, hoping for safety. That was impossible.

**A.N~ Sorry I haven't updated in a FOREVER! I have been without internet conection for a while and had minor writers black but we're all good now! :) Okay, three of my own characters in here - based on three of my BEST FRIENDS, Shannon, Clare and Metinee (but they don't have wings). Hope you guys like the chappie! LOVE YOU SHANNON, CLARE & MAYMAY!**


End file.
